un regalo
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction (concurso de navidad) (one-shot) -¿que arias si regresaras el tiempo?- esa fue la pregunta que se le formulo a shaoran Li quieren saber que paso les invito que pasen y lean que respondió


Un regalo de navidad

Capitulo único

para: mi querida compinche gracias por inspirarme a escribir gracias a ti pude saber que es el mundo k-pop tkm mi querida diana

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Sakura y shaoran era una pareja de casados, pero había un pequeño problema en aquel tierno y hermoso matrimonio y es que sakura li tenía un problema hereditario llamado depresión extrema, ella al igual que su madre sufrían de depresión, y esto shaoran lo sabía bien aun así ellos dos, se casaron y ambos estaban bien, aunque shaoran últimamente descuido la salud de sakura por su trabajo.

Era un día antes de navidad y como tradición cada año desde que se casaron iban a un lugar especial para los dos y este era una playa, el lugar donde se conocieron. Pero esta vez no podría ir pues la inestable salud mental de sakura aria algo de lo que él se arrepentiría.

En una esquina una chica de cabellos cortos castaños claros con reflejos rubios unos enormes y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que ahora estaban brillosos por las lágrimas derramadas, se encontraba marcando el número de su esposo, pues él tenía el toque mágico que la aria resistir de su idea, pues últimamente él la había abandonado, por su trabajo ella marco pero nadie contesto y con un profundo suspiro…

Mientras esto ocurría en las oficinas no muy lejos de aquella esquina un chico de cabellos rebeldes castaño-achocolatado y unos ojos ámbar daba una conferencia, este explicaba todo lo que se debía hacer, las ganancias que tendrían, los beneficios, todo y volteo a ver su celular y este se ilumino y en la pantalla de este decía SAKURA, pero este solo lo ignoro y siguió con su junta. Las consecuencias de esta llamada no contestada fueron catastróficas

Una reunión

Un suspiro y una lagriman

Un encendido de luces y rostros complacidos

Un semáforo que da siga a los autos

Un apretón de manos

Un paso hacia los autos

Un chequeo por el lugar y una sensación de vacío

Un auto sin poder frenar siega la vida de una chica

Las últimas palabras de una chica: te amo

Un pensamiento que siempre lo atormentara: **_ni siquiera pude despedirme, y decir TE AMO_**

Había pasado un año exactamente de aquel fatal asiente y la vida de shaoran Li no fue la misma, él se sumergió en la monotonía, despertar comer, ir a su trabajo por horas y regresar a su casa ducharse e irse a dormir, algunas beses salía a dar la vuelta, pero esto le resultaba doloroso, por los lugares que solía frecuentar con ella. Ha beses el simple hecho de estar en su oficina o su misma casa hacia que le doliera.

Debes en cuando mientras miraba los documentos desviaba la vista en busca de algo y se encontraba con un retrato de una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños claros que tenía la más linda sonrisa que pudo haber existido en su vida.

Ya se ha cercaba el primer año de muerta de su esposa así que ese día no podía dormir así que decidió ir a correr, después de algunas horas entro aúna farmacia y del refrigerador tomo una botella de agua y se dirigió a la caja para pagar y fue cuando vio a un niño muy particular puesto tenía un ojo azul y un ojo ámbar y su cabellos era negro, y este solo jugaba con una paleta de caramelo pero se veía triste, así que shaoran se la quitó y se la dio al cobrador para pagar tanto el agua como la paleta y al recibir sus producto este le dio la paleta al niño y shaoran salió aúnas de las mesitas que había afuera y se sentó a pensar y relajarse para partir a casa.

-hola- le dice el niño

-hola, que pasa campeón?

-nada solo quisiera preguntar una cosa…

-dime

-si pudieras regresar el tiempo que arias? – pregunta el niño muy curioso y shaoran se queda pensando hasta que por fin contesta

-pues cuidaría alguien muy especial para mi

\- entonces no la dejarías ir….

-sí, pero que hace un niño como tu preguntando….-pero no termino de decir las cosas puesto que el niño había desaparecido.

Shaoran ante esto, se sintió algo confundido y regreso a su casa, a dormir.

Al día siguiente

Shaoran como todos los días se levantó como siempre a las 8 de la mañana y fue al refrigerador a tomar una botella de agua como siempre, y fue cuando alguien toco la puerta, él fue a abrir y mientras giraba la perilla para abrir se ponía un suerte, cuando abrió la puerta no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo …

Ahí enfrente de él estaba sakura, **SU sakura...** y esta le sonreía. Y él estaba en shock y no se hacía aun lado así que esta le empujo y entro a la casa algo de mal humor

-_Perdón por haber olvidado las llaves_-dice con sarcasmo y se dirige a la cocina y este de pues de cerrar las puertas y salir de shock

-_parece que viste un fantasma…-_dice burlándose de su cara

-_.tu… -_aun no comprendía

-_ho vamos dime donde esta ella? -_dice bromeando y pensando que se había acostado con otra.

_-sa…sakura… _

se fijó en el refrigerador, todas las fotos de ellos dos las había quitado y ahora estaban ahí, y fue cuando vio su calendario que decía 6 de diciembre, del 2014 ere el año que sakura murió, había retrocedido en el tiempo y eso era fantástico y sin más se abalanzó contra ella y la abrazo y le dio un beso que esperó con hacinas dar durante todo un año. Después de asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Se fue al trabajo.

Mientras estaba en el trabajo hizo una lista de las cosas que se suponen que debieron ser.

Listado:

1.- 12 de diciembre, carera de bicicletas: en el pasado no pudo ir con ella a dar vueltas en la bicicleta ni disfrutar el salado aire del mar… esta bes él se reunió con ella en su lugar favorito que era la playa.

Ese día ella tenía un lindo vestido blanco una bici del mismo color junto con un sombrero. El por su parte había llegado a aquel lugar con un traje deportivo especial para andar en un bici-clon, él le grito y ella lo vio y se enojó con él por tener esa ropa.

_-porque ese atuendo? Me hubieras dicho que me vistiera así, si ibas a venir- _cruzo los brazos sobre su rostro y se puso a llorar

-_sakura, pero así como estas estas hermosa, además si viera venido de traje no crees que se vería un poco raro? – _trata de explicar shaoran mientras que la otra se pone feliz por aquella explicación

Ellos salen a andar en bici y pasan una tarde muy linda

2.- 20 de diciembre; cena: en el pasado shaoran no había asistido a la cena que se organizó por su aniversario unos días antes de navidad.

Sakura llevaba ya 30 min esperándolo y él lo sabía, ella estaba hartando ya, fue entonces que el llego. El diviso en una de las mesas "su lugar" por qué en esa mesa él le había pedido matrimonio. Sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó como si le restara importancia a que acabara de llegar y ella le esperara desde hace más de 30 min. Ella se veía enojada tenía ese gesto que tenía cada bes que se enojaba y él lo sabía, tomo asiento como si nada y tomo la copa de agua que estaba servida

_-feliz aniversario querida- _dijo el tan galante como siempre, pero ella seguía enojada entonces comenzó a sonar una canción y él se movió al compás de aquella canción moviendo las manos y la cabeza, fue entonces que la canción sonó cada vez más cerca hasta que se situó detrás de ella, eran tres personas que cantaban su canción, ella voltio y los vio, y sonrió a su marido, estaba feliz, su esposo jamás había sido así de tierno con ella.

Después de eso el siguió con su rutina pero sin descuidar a sakura en lo más mínimo.

Un día mientras estaba en el centro comercial…

-_sí, el reporte está casi listo...-y colgó el teléfono _ y busco con la mirada a su sakura y ella le hablo pera que se acercará. Le dio a probar los guisos que vendían para que el probara cual era el mejor, y con unos cuantos después de probarlos y señalar con sus pulgares que ese estaba bueno se dirigieron a otro sector para seguir comprando. Ella se adelantó un poco para ir por unas verduras y él se disponía a ir tras ella cuando en uno de los mostradores le hablaron.

-hola-dijo el niño que se había encontrado aquel día.

-…oh! Eres tú!-dice shaoran feliz.

-te vez feliz… y ella también se be feliz… -ambos la miran y después shaoran regresa su mirada al niño – pero recuerda un cosa no puedes vivir siempre en el pasado.

-que quieres decir?

-eso tú lo debes de averiguar… pero ten cuido y como ya te dije "no puedes vivir en el pasado "

Él la ve y se queda meditando todo lo dicho por aquel chico.

Ella se encontraba en el estudio de la casa pintando, con su iPod, ella se encontraba pesando en lo mucho que había cambiado su amado chico.

Mientras en la oficina de shaoran mientras revisaba los pendientes en su calendario, vio que estaba encerrado en un círculo rojo el fatal día 24 de diciembre, pues ese era el día que ella pereció, el mismo día que él tenía una junta.

24 diciembre 12:30 pm.

Ella se entraba en la cocina de su casa viendo un cuadro que había hecho ella para shaoran lo había puesto entre la ventana y la barra pues estaba pensando en el mejor lugar para ponerlo. Cuando vio unas flores que había, que estaban marchitando por falta de cuidado por ambos, así que decidió ir a comprar unas, pero no se fijó que su celular lo había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina, y solo había tomado su bolso y las llaves.

Mientras tanto shaoran estaba ya alistándose para dar su junta, cuando decidió marcar a sakura para saber dónde estaba. Pero nadie contesto puesto que ella estaba en la calle y el cel. en la casa. Mientras el cel. estaba en el departamento, las flores que se estaban secando empezaron a quemarse.

Mientras la luces del lugar se apagaban para dar inicio a la junta, el recordó y vio las imágenes claramente del día que sakura murió.

Un calendario marcando 24 de diciembre.

Una lagrima

Ella mirando al cielo y serrando los ojos

Un carro

Lo mal que ella estaba, por su depresión. Sus hermosos ojos verdes apagados

Tenía que tomar una decisión, ascender de puesto o salvar la vida de su amada.

Las cosas estaban casi como la última vez, y de seguro ella iba a morir si él se quedaba ahí, así que valiéndole un pepino todo el salió de ahí corriendo.

Mientras tanto sakura tenía puesto una diadema de audífonos, sonreía y estaba soñando despierta

El corría por las calles para llegar al cruce donde sabía que sería el accidente.

Ella caminaba tranquila por las calles a ese cruce con un girasol en las manos.

El llego a aquel cruce y se puso el alto para él y el siga para ella. Él estaba feliz de haberla alcanzado pero vio el carro blanco que no frenaba y se acercaba a ella.

El carro sonó la bocina, pero ella no escuchaba. Y comenzó a caminar para cuando oyó la bocina el carro prácticamente lo tenía encima, al ver al carro tan cerca ella soltó la planta y sé que do en shock en su lugar

Mientras shaoran pegaba semejante carrera para avanzar hacia ella.

Todo paso tan rápido. El carro la iba a atropellar y fue cuando shaoran se aventó tomándola entre sus brazos y jalándola con él, salvándole la vida.

_Solo tendrás una nueva oportunidad no la desperdicies… **será tu regalo de navidad**\- _oyó la voz del niño y sakura y shaoran estuvieron juntos por toda la vida.

* * *

espero que les aya gustado este one-shot

feliz navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo


End file.
